


Neither Fall Nor Fade Away

by JayeMaru



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeMaru/pseuds/JayeMaru
Summary: A drabble; an imagined final poem Spike might've written for his reading in NFA. Not William now, and more than Drusilla’s and Buffy’s Spike, he was finding his own self, his own voice. No profit made; no infringement intended.





	Neither Fall Nor Fade Away

**Neither Fall Nor Fade Away**

You _leapt._

A seraph’s charge, vanquishing a sulfurous maelstrom  
Heaven’s vibrant, effulgent flame guttered

Time should have ended then

Instead, minutes stretched into an eternity to scrape for purpose in earth’s middens 

And then clawing back  
Reward wrenched  
Soul reunited with flesh  
To ascend again from _aleph_ : agitation, anger, apostasy…    

Yet you _never_ fell; you illuminated redemption’s journey.

At first I burned: your hand’s alchemy changed my base to noble  
Death could be _my_ gift

In limbo; then resurrection to a new cause  
An old righteous fight rejoined  
Not falling, never fading, but surging forward  
Fists and fangs and soul.


End file.
